


Treasure Planet: Second Chapter

by HelpfulSiren683



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/F, F/M, IDK random tags, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not much tho, Romance, Violence, bad-assery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpfulSiren683/pseuds/HelpfulSiren683
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Silver have been on the run for three years, but an accident leaves them wondering whether they will actually need a real crew. Then they discover an ancient map.</p><p>Written by My Friend Ariana and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was dim in the room of John Silver. The only window was covered by dark curtains, to keep the heat in. There was a small lamp on a desk in the corner; the only light in the otherwise dark room. Strewn across the bed was the sleeping body of a young boy, clad in an over-sized shirt and loosely-fitting boxers. His dark brown, messy locks were matted down with sweat from the room's rising temperature. He snored softly, lost in his dreams.

It wasn't too long before he was ensnared within nightmares. A sweltering black hole, pulling in heated stars and debris. The screams and cries of fellow crew members who prayed for their lives. The sound of a rope snapping....

Jim gasped as he jolted awake, his emerald eyes wide and full of terror. Silver had fallen, rope snapping from being faulty. It had been his fault, for not inspecting the ropes like he was supposed to. He blindly felt around for the older man, falling into a panic when he discovered he was alone. Visions flashed before his eyes, of when he could not reach his father in time to stop him.

He bolted from his bed, stumbling and falling several times before he threw open the door and rushed up the stairs onto the main deck. "Silver?!" He called out, unable to stop the anxiety from becoming apparent in his shrill voice.

"Aye Jimbo!! Up here!"

Jim looked towards the direction of the voice, smiling softly as relief flooded him. Silver was sewing up a small rip in the sails, humming to himself. He was safely secured, so Jim's worries completely flew out the window.

"Good morning, captain Silver~" Jim called, waving in his direction. "Up early this morning, I see?"

"Nah! You're just up late!" Silver laughed. "And ye should best be getting some clothes on, Jimbo. Wouldn't want ye to get sunburned now, eh?" In truth, the sight of the boy in such baggy clothing was adorable, and melted Silver's once stone heart.

Jim looked down at himself, giving a nod. "Aye Captain!" He turned and went back below decks, yawning and scratching his chin. He was getting some stubble, after all this time of being away. He had been 17 when he and Silver went on the run. Three years had passed since, and the now twenty-year-old was living the dream.

Sure, he missed his mom, but they did give her tri-yearly visits, always bringing money for her to fix up the inn more, or treat herself. He liked this life of freedom. A whole bunch.

Jim pulled some clothes from the drawer, tugging off the ones he currently wore and changing. He slipped on some simple, black, palazzo pants, tucked into his combat boots. He also pulled on a blue t-shirt, putting his leather coat over it. He smiled as he touched the sleeve, remembering the day Silver gifted it to him. It was his favorite article of clothing.

He combed his hair enough to make the messy look go away, then went back on deck to see what he could do. They were nearing a trade planet, called Chania. Jim went over to the wheel so he could direct the ship to a safe docking. "Be prepared for turbulence!" Silver called, as he tried to close the sails.

Jim struggled against the ship's weight, as he tried to turn it to be straight for entering the atmosphere. However, as they swiftly drew closer to Chania, a realization flooded through him, and he let out a panicked call. "Silver!! I can't-"

The force of the wheel launched Jim to the side, and he shrieked. "I've lost control!!"

"Blast!!" Silver hissed. He let go of the rope he was about to tie, sliding down the ladder and hurrying to the wheel. He jerked the ship to it's other side once he grasped the wheel. Jim was thrown to the other side of the ship, head smacking into the mast with a sickening thud and knocking him out.

The ship increased speed, violently trembling as they came closer to the docks. Silver finally regained control, as the sails caught fire. With a curse, he cut in front of the people waiting to dock, taking up an empty space. He grabbed the hose, and sprayed down the sails, putting the fires out.

He could feel dark glares bearing unto him, but none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered right now was Jim, who was bleeding from his head and was unconscious. Silver took hold of him, shaking him slightly. "Jimbo? Jim?! Jim!! Dammit, James Pleiades Hawkins, wake up!! Please?!!"

Finally, after a tense moment of silence, the younger male's eyes opened, wincing as he felt a throbbing pain start up in his head. He groaned, blinking in the harsh sunlight. "S-Silver? Ow... What... what h-happened?" He asked slowly, closing his eyes and grimacing.

Silver let out a soft sigh. "You.... you.... ah... lost control. Of the ship... But everything is a'ight now, Jimbo... Ya need ta see a doc."

"S-sorry Silv-ver..." There was a continuous stutter in his words, and worry went through Silver. What if it was a sign of brain damage? Jim tried to rub the dizziness of his eyes.

An angry crowd approached the ship, calling them idiots and cursing at them. The two stayed low, trying to ignore their comments. Jim felt hate flood through him. Hate at himself for screwing up. It was a long while before the people left the two alone.

"Silver... w-we can't d-d-do th-this anym-more.... We n-need a crew..." Jim quietly told the other, who merely nodded. Whether in acknowledgement or agreement was unknown. "But firs'... we best be gettin' ya to a doc. Ya need yar head looked over."

The cyborg helped Jim stand. He tried to take a step on his own, but instantly was overcome by dizziness, and he fell to his knees. Silver did not hesitate to help him up. "Jimob, come 'ere- put yar arm up- there we go..." He led the brunette off the ship, towards the city. He hoped a doctor there would be willing to help.


	2. Ch. 2

"Well, judging by how this looks, there's not going to be any critical outcomes... though there might be some short and long term effects..." The doctor gingerly touched the tender bump on Jim's head, feeling it once more to assure his statements. "Some of the long-term effects will be that stutter he has now. For a month or so, however, he will experience dizziness, fainting upon standing, frequent headaches, and some numbness every now and then."

"Thank ya doc.... we appreciate it..." Silver mumbled, paying him right there and helping Jim stand. "Let's go, ya little pup...." He led him back to the ship, keeping him supported the entire time.

Dinner that night started out silent, as Jim, Silver, and Morph ate Bonzabeast Stew. Normally, Morph would be all over the place, trying to steal the others' shares, but he seemed to have sensed the tense atmosphere, so he kept to his own bowl.

Jim poked at the soggy vegetables in his stew, unable to take the silence. He kept feeling like Silver was very disappointed in him, and it was hurting him. He finally broke the silence with, "F-first thing t-tomorrow, we n-need to find a c-crew..."

"Jimbo-" Silver began, but Jim cut him off, standing abruptly as he spoke.

"No!!! S-Silver, I r-really screwed up-p!! I'm t-too weak to t-turn the sh-ship, I'm too w-weak to l-lift carg-go, I'm t-too fucking weak to d-do anyth-thing!! I can't d-do this!!!" The green-eyed boy then fell over, dizzy from his outburst.

Quietly, he began crying, curling up into himself and clenching his teeth. For the first time in three years, he regretted ever leaving his mother.

Then, the younger male felt arms wrap around him. One was soft, pleasantly warm. The other was smooth, a nice cool feeling against his skin. The cyborg pulled the other close, and Jim cried into his chest. Silver soothed him with soft words, petting his hair and rocking him.

It wasn't long before Jim fell asleep, tired from the day's events and emotionally drained. Silver chuckled to himself softly. "Aye... look at him Morph..." The little pink blog flew over, babbling softly.

"Ya... he is adorable.... So small and fragile.... I really adore him, ya know~" Silver mumbled, yawning a bit. Morph stayed quiet, but he was smiling. He could see that the pirate adored Jim more than he even knew, but it wasn't his place to say anything.

Silver carried his 'pup' to his bed, yawning some more as he laid down with him, encasing the younger male in his arms. He was exhausted as well, so sleep very quickly came to Long John Silver.

The cyborg awoke the next morning to a cold bed. Confusion and worry flooded him, as he looked to his side for his 'pup'. Jim was not there, but a note had been left. He picked it up, reading the small, neat print with ease.

'Silver, I went out to get some purps. Just to tide me over until we actually go shopping.

-Jim'

*****

"Five pounds, $15, sir."

Jim paid the amount asked, then pulled a purp out of the bag. Slinging the bag over his shoulder and leaving the marketplace, he began eating the delicious fruit. It wasn't long before it was finished, so he stopped to get another one.

While fishing for an extra juicy one, the delightful smell of pizza hit his nose, and he looked for the source. He was standing in front of a pizzeria, and on the bench connected to the building laid a hobo.

He had a ratty cloak tossed over his body and face, and wore clothes that looked like they came from the garbage. Jim, judging by the way the flies flew around the hobo, assumed they were from the garbage.

He went into the pizzeria, looking around. It was surprisingly empty, for a place that smelt so wonderful.

"Saluti, il mio amico!" A voice called, and Jim jumped, nearly dropping the purp he was eating. He looked around for the source, and saw a man with brown hair and a brown mustache sitting at the counter, writing something. He wore a green apron. "I'm sorry, the place is closed today..." He had a heavy accent.

"Oh... s-sorry..." Jim mumbled. "I w-was wond-dering... if you s-sold piz-zzas to g-g-go?"

"Oh, yes we do~! Want to buy one? We still can sell these babies to go." The man went over to the oven, where they were keeping the pizzas warm. "I'm Louis, by the way. Now, what size would you like, and how many? We got kid's, personal, normal, family, and colossal."

"Um.... a k-kid's, and six pers-sonals." He pulled out his wallet, continuously glancing at the hobo outside. "How m-m-much will th-that be?"

"$38, please." Jim pulled out the money, stealing another glance at the hobo. "Oh, you're probably wondering about that kid, yeah?" Louis chirped, boxing the pizzas. Jim jumped. "O-oh... a l-little bit."

"Yes, they sleep there because they are homeless. We give them pizza and pasta since they actually attract customers. Don't worry about them~" Louis bagged the pizzas, then accepted the money from Jim. "Have a nice day~"

Jim left the pizzeria, glancing at the hobo once more. He looked down at the purp he was about to eat, then back at the hobo. Then at the purp. Then at the hobo. Then at the purp. Without a second thought, he threw the purp at the hobo, to test his reflexes.

Within a split second, they shot up, catching the purp and starting to eat it. The coat out of the way, Jim got a good look at their face. They had short black hair, cut in a rebellious style. Their eyebrows had a nice curve, and they were not thick, but not too thin either. They had pinkish lips, that curled up slightly and made them look smug. Their skin was very tan, and looked baby soft.

They were one of the most attractive boys Jim had seen in his life, and he felt the color rush to his cheeks. "What gives?" He asked, his voice an even pitch. Not too masculine. Jim didn't know how to respond properly.

"I.... I w-was test-ting your refl-flexes... Y-you see, I n-need more crew members... and I... I... y-you have r-really g-good reflexes!!" Jim squeaked, unable to quite say what he wanted. The boy thought for a moment.

"I'll join your crew. IF!!! I get to be the First Mate, and if I get paid with food." He stood, pulling on the coat. Although torn in places, and very ragged, his clothes fit him. The coat was black, with silver designs edging it. He also had navy pants, black fingerless gloves, black knee high boots, and a grey shirt.

Jim gulped, thinking about the boy's demands. Well, it wasn't like he was expensive to keep on the team. "A-Alright... You c-c-can be th-the First M-Mate. But this c-crew has onl-ly two members, and m-me and h-him are capt-tains. Ok-kay?"

"Alright~!"

Jim internally celebrate as he led the other back to the ship. He wondered how the cyborg would react, but brushed any worries aside. It'd be alright, he hoped.

When they arrived, Silver was putting up new sails, fastening the final ties and sitting back to admire his work. "Ahoy, Silver!" Jim called, and the older male looked their way. His eyes widened when he saw the rugged, grinning boy besides his 'pup'.

"Eh... Jimbo! Who be this lad?" There was definite dislike in his voice, Jim noticed. He took a shaky breath. "Th-this is our n-newest crew m-member! H-his name is-" He paused when he realized he didn't know the other's name. He turned to him. "What is y-your name?"

"Her name is Torra, Captain~!" The 'boy' told Silver, waving and grinning. Jim gasped in surprised, blushing darkly.

"Y-you... you're a g-girl?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah. Been one my whole life..." Torra said, her fists clenching a bit. She looked like she wanted to punch something.

"Oh, I'm s-s-so sorr-ry-"

"Don't worry 'bout it!" She smiled brightly, looking around as she board the ship. "Nice....~!!" She then proceeded to run around, touching everything she could. "What's this? What does that do? Ooooh, shiny~!"

Jim rushed after her, stuttering, "W-wait! D-don't touch th-that! Stop-p!" Torra simply giggled, and climbed her way up the mast and to the top. She sat in the crow's nest, letting out a astounded gasp. "The view is amazing!!"

*****

It took hours until Torra finally slowed down, passing out in the weapons' hold. Jim retrieved a blanket and pulled it over her, sighing as he turned out the lights. He felt like he was watching a child. This was ridiculous.

He made his way to the kitchen, tired and hungry. Silver was mixing up another batch of Bonzabeast Stew, humming to himself. Morph was eating a purp, and babbled happily when Jim sat down at the table.

"'Ello Jimbo~!! Likin' parenthood?" Silver joked, giving a hearty laugh.

"Ah... sh-shut it~" It would be a more intimidating response if he wasn't so small. And if he didn't stutter. Silver chuckled, spooning out two bowlfuls of the stew. He served Morph and Jim, and they both starting eating. Jim was practically inhaling his, hungry beyond belief.

"Slow down Jimbo!! You'll choke if ya eat too fast!" But the cyborg's warning was a bit too late. The younger male began coughing, hitting his chest until a mangled piece of meat flew out of his mouth and into Morph's bowl. The blog had no problem eating that too.

Jim coughed a little bit more, wiping his watery eyes. "D-damn meat..."

"I warned ya~" Silver chirped. He spooned out another bowl, placing on a tray aside some purp juice and bread. Jim watched, tilting his head. "What a-are you d-doing?" He asked curiously.

"Taking our new crew member dinner."

"I th-thought you h-had to be in th-the g-galley to eat d-d-dinner."

"She's a little girl, Jimbo. Underfed, homeless, tired. She deserves some leeway..." The cyborg then left with the tray, humming a tune. Jim quickly finished his food, dumping the dishes into the sink and going to Silver's room.

Yawning, he disrobed until he was only in his boxers and laid down, burying his face into the pillow. He was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment guys~!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment guys~!!!


End file.
